The present invention relates to a multiple use of a carton box, and more specifically to the assembling of a hand-carried lunch box and the like from a previous portable packaging box made out of paperboard or other stiff sheet material such as cartons plastics and the like.
Recycled goods are becoming more and more fashionable with the realization of our diminishing natural resources. Various types of papers and cartons are more and more collected by specialized firms to be transformed into reusable materials, especially since the quantities of trees in the forests of this world have been in progressive decline. A cost is however unfortunately associated with this recycling, hence, the possible transformation of a given everyday item into another everyday item before the chemical recycling process is undertaken certainly makes economical sense. Similarly, a non-recyclable product that has a double-usage before being disposed of is equally logical.
Take for those two items or products the traditional packaging box to carry cans of soft drinks or the like in a sizable quantity, such as twelve, or any other quantity, and the small lunch box such as for school kids. Families of our societies with children will often consume and buy both. It could also bring an economical advantage to those families if one item such as the lunch box would come freely and with a simple transformation and assembly from the other usually disposable (or recyclable) one, i.e. from the packaging box. They are relatively the same size, and could be of the same material. Children could furthermore easily get a great sense of pride towards their friends by possibly having differently adorned lunch boxes from time to time, and since they would all come as a bonus to the parents with the soft drinks or the likes, the whole family would be satisfied.
It is already known to provide various items from carton blanks, such as a litter box as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,788 issued on Nov. 8, 1988 to Arcand entitled xe2x80x9cLitter box with handle and blank thereforxe2x80x9d. But this type of prior art does not relate to lunch boxes transformable from previous carrying boxes. Similarly, prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,261 issued on Oct. 28, 1980 to Austin entitled xe2x80x9cLunch box carton and a blank for forming the samexe2x80x9d relates to lunch boxes transformable from a cardboard blank of flattened configuration but not from a previously used packaging box.
Other prior arts, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,928 issued on Aug. 20, 1985 to Capo and entitled xe2x80x9cDual purpose cartonxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. 4,837,865 issued on Jun. 13, 1989 to Roth and entitled xe2x80x9cSun visor formed from a food and beverage carrierxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,172 issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to Hollander et al. and entitled xe2x80x9cTransformable cartonxe2x80x9d all suggest items (caddy for pencils, sun visor, and various containers) transformable initially from a packaging box or the like, but none of the transformed items is a lunch box or an item of the containing-carrier type with a handle and a purpose of bringing a given content outdoors if necessary such as a lunch box.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a carton structure that is re-usable and transformable into a hand-carried lunch box of the character described which obviates the above noted disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carton structure that is re-usable and transformable into a containing-carrier type item with a handle and a purpose of bringing a given content outdoors if necessary such as a lunch box.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a carton structure that is re-usable and quickly transformable into a carrying lunch box by simple means preferably not requiring other tools or equipment than a person""s hands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carton structure that is re-usable and transformable into a virtually free carrying lunch box by providing a mean of combining the easy and economical production of two largely consumed family items.
The present invention provides a carton structure including main and secondary sides, bottom flaps connected to said secondary and main sides along fold lines, and at least one top flap connected to one of said main sides along fold lines; and at least one of said main sides and each of said secondary sides having perforated and scored lines therein for separating from said carton structure parts of a lunch box and the like, wherein said lunch box includes tapered and main panels each formed integrally therewith from that one of said secondary and main sides respectively of said structure, bottom panels each formed integrally therewith from that one of said bottom flaps of said structure hingedly connected to the respective one of said tapered or main panels, and wherein said lunch box is of polygon shape in cross-section and at least one of said panels having weakening lines for separating a portion thereof to form a handle member for hand-carrying said lunch box therefrom.
Preferably, the lunch box is rectangular in cross-section and at least one of said main panels having weakening lines for separating a portion thereof to form a handle member for hand-carrying said lunch box therefrom.
Preferably, both of said main panels of said lunch box include corresponding male and female portions respectively of a locking member, said locking member releasably locks said lunch box into a closed state for hand carrying purpose.
Alternatively, the main panels of said lunch box include a male portion of a locking member and said tapered panels of said lunch box include a corresponding female portion of said locking member, said locking member releasably locks said lunch box into a closed state for hand carrying purpose.
Preferably, the male portion of said locking member includes at least one ear tab and said female portion includes at least one corresponding slit opening adapted to lockingly receive said ear tab.
Preferably, the lunch box further includes a retaining member formed from a so far unused portion of anyone of said sides or flaps of said structure with weakening lines for separation therefrom, said retaining member being secured internally to said lunch box to provide support for at least one content carried therein.
Alternatively, the carton structure further includes a retaining member properly secured in place over two adjacent of said panels so as to be internal to said lunch box and having perforated and scored lines therein to partially separate therefrom, said retaining member of said lunch box thereby providing support for at least one content carried therein.
Preferably, the handle member includes a folding flap to structurally reinforce itself and to more ergonomically adapt to a user""s hand carrying said lunch box.
Alternatively, the one top flap of said structure having perforated and scored lines therein for separating from said carton structure part of said lunch box, wherein one of said main panels of said lunch box is further formed integrally therewith from that one of said main sides of said structure and said top flap hingedly connected thereto.
Preferably, both of said main panels of said lunch box include corresponding male and female portions respectively of a locking member, said locking member releasably locks said lunch box into a closed state for hand carrying purpose.